The Greatest Crossover Ever
by baldbunnies
Summary: what happens when Hogwarts, The Shire, New York, and Camp greenlake get toguether. Very funny, very interesting. please R&R!


Disclaimer: We don't own newsies, we just wish we did. If we did we would be… oh never mind.

Authors Note: This is a wonderful story! Really! Just read and you'll see.

The Greatest Crossover Ever!

Geneva and Jennifer were gazing at the DVD player in awe. Geneva's dad had gotten the family the DVD player for Christmas. Last year it had been a pin-pong table, this year it was the DVD player, there was always some big present. Jennifer, living only five minutes away from Geneva's house had come over earlier than the set time. Ji Won, the girl's other friend was coming over in about ten minutes with The Lord of the Rings DVD, the extended edition. Both girls sighed contentedly at the mere thought of the extremely hot Legolas. Ji Won took this opportunity to ring the door-bell.

"Would you get that dearie?" Geneva asked, using the terms of endearment all three girls now used on each other.

Ji Won skipped in a minute later, holding THE DVD, and singing in Korean.

Geneva and Jennifer started dancing in circles. When the girls finally calmed down and Geneva trooped in with a bowl of popcorn the size of Mt. Doom they turned on the movie. All of them watched the movie until the part when Aragorn had just joined the Hobbits.

Jennifer stood up. "I don't like this part, where's your MP3 Geneva?"

Geneva started to wave her away but stopped and looked at Jennifer. "Whimphh hone?" she asked around her mouth full of popcorn.

Jennifer sighed, "Yours! You have all that music on it, you know, Holes, Newsies, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Clogging music, party music, THAT ONE!"

"SSSHHH!!!" Ji Won exclaimed, turning to the other girls.

Geneva leaned forward and whispered, "It's in my room."

Jennifer decided not to ask where in her room, deciding that it would probably be on the pile in the right corner of her room labeled "primordial".

She found it remarkably early, and turned it on, keeping an eye on the time.

Meanwhile.....

"Ji Won! Come quick!" Geneva screamed

Ji Won had been so surprised at Geneva's shout that she had spilled soda on her jacket in an attempt to pour herself some.

"Aishe!" She yelled, but was dragged into the living room by Geneva.

"Look!" Geneva yelled in her ear, but Ji Won was too surprised to get angry.

The movie had skipped back to the party and all over the fields that Gandalf was driving through were flashes of light and clouds of smoke. Walking behind Gandalfs wagon were some teenage boys that had issued from earlier clouds of smoke. There were, as of yet, about twenty of them.

Four were wearing black robes, two in bright orange suits, and about fourteen others in suspenders and newsboy hats. All of a sudden, two large hands came through the screen and grabbed the girls by their collars and were dragging them towards the screen.

By the time they should have been touching the screen they couldn't feel anything and about two seconds later they found themselves sitting in a wheat field, surrounded by confused boys.

Sooner or later everyone was walking behind Gandalf's cart and asking the same sort of questions, mostly consisting of 'Where are we?'.

"X-Ray, this ain't funny, for real."

"Hey, Jack, whea'd da distribution centah go?"

"I'm going to be late for class!"

"Oh, shut up and come Hermione!"

"Five to one the old man's a loon."

It took a while to get to where they were going and when they got there, it didn't seem like much. It was a long grassy garden, full of only the very short people they had seen earlier, and tents that were only half put-up. The house, or, what could be seen of it, was only a small round door on the side of a hill and small round windows.

The old man got out of his wagon and told everyone to sit down promptly. Needless to say, Jennifer took this opportunity to appear in her own little flash and scare half of the people out of their wits.

"Hey! Look Fred! She can apperate!" Came a comment from George Weasley.

The tall blond girl, however, seemed not to notice all these goings on and kept bobbing her head, strangely to the music, still coming from the earphones, her eyes closed and her singing to the music.

"Mis dias sin ti son tan oscuros, tal largos, tan grises, mis dias sin ti. Mis dias sin ti son tan absurdos, tan agrios, tan duros, mis dias sin ti." By this time everyone had reganed their wits. The boy with the patch on his left eye seemed to be the bravest and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mis dias sin ti no tienen... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Se acabaron! Esexycancheconunparchenelojoizquierdonopueocrerquesel." With a high pitched scream.

(Translation: A song by Shakira 'Moscas en la Casa' A..H..!.. They are over. It's sexy, it's blond, it has a patch on it's left eye, I can't believe it's him!!!!)

What she said was only understood by Bumlets, Magnet, and Ji Won. Geneva only caught the first part (it's sexy, it's blond) and spent the rest of the time pulling on Ji Won's sleeve, trying to get her to tell her what Jennifer had said. Bumlets was rolling on the ground and Magnet was trying not to laugh.

Geneva and Ji Won finally got her to calm down when Gandalf cleared his throat impatiently. "Now, if this young lady is quite finished, I would like to begin." Jennifer blushed.

"I'm the one who brought you all here. I would love to introduce you all to each other, but, you must do that for yourselves as I must go in to talk to my dear friend Mr. Bilbo Baggins, who has very graciously offered to house you all."

Hermione did some mental math, "That's like, forty people!"

It must be known that Geneva and Jennifer almost always know what the other is thinking and engaged in a small joke of theirs.

Geneva: Now, if you have fifty cents and your dad gives you another fifty cents, how much do you have?

Jennifer: Fifty cents

Geneva: You OBVIOUSLY don't know how to add!

Jennifer: You OBVIOUSLY don't know my dad!

Race: What was the point of that?

Geneva: I keep asking myself that same question.

Jennifer stood up and addressed everyone in general. " No, Hermione is wrong, that's thirty-five people!"

"How would you know?" Hermione asked.

"Who do you think wrote this stupid fanfiction?" Jennifer, Geneva, and Ji Won called back.

Hermione was instantly silent, but answered. "I knew that!"

Jennifer: WHAT-EVER!

Geneva: WHAT-E-VER!

Ji Won: WHATEVER!

One of the boys in the orange jumpsuits, also known as Caveman, called out. "He said ALL of us?"

"Yes." Gandalf answered.

The hands of the boys in the orange jumpsuits all shot up. "Yes," Gandalf sighed, "What is it?"

An African-American boy with dirty glasses stood up. "Who's goin' to sleep with Armpit?" He asked.

"Anyone who tries my patience." Gandalf answered.

Another black boy started to raise his hand. To the boy's surprise, a taller boy in suspenders and a cowboy hat pushed his arm down.

"Look, I's was walkin' beside youse foah an hour. I sweah, if you raise dat arm, I'll soak ya!" the boy yelled.

"Whoa! Chill out dog!" The boy yelled back.

"Who's you callin' a doag?" the first one screamed

While Jennifer and Magnet were protesting loudly that dogs were cute Gandalf asked Geneva to break up the fight, which she did very well. She walked up to the fighting boys and kicked first one, and then the other. "Whoever wants to eat tomorrow is going to stop right now!"

Both boys stopped fighting long enough to ask who was cooking.

"Me and Jennifer, her mom owns a bakery and my mom is a restaurant chef."

"Yeah!" said Jennifer, "And if you stop I'll make sure there are chocolate chip cookies for lunch tomorrow."

Both boys stood up and dusted themselves off.

"I's sorry 'bout dat."

"Me too."

Even Gandalf was laughing by the time the exchange was over. The poor wizard then asked the one question he shouldn't have. "Does anyone have any questions?"

He was immediately assaulted by questions on all sides but the only one Gandalf answered was one asked by a tall boy with brown hair and a melancholy expression.

"Wheah can I get some lunch?" He asked

"Do you see the young man coming over the hill? He is Frodo Baggins, He will distribute the food in my cart. I have to go, but I should be back in a minute."

As everyone was lining up for food Blink got in the line behind Bumlets. "Hey, what did the blond say?" He asked. Bumlets grinned and was about to tell Blink exactly what Jennifer said, but she came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Le decís y te corto el cuello con un cuchillo sin filo." His eyes got big and he leaned over to Blink. "I's not shua. Couldn't catch it all, it's been a while since I spoke Spanish." Jennifer leaned in again, "Mas te vale!"

(Traslation1: You tell him and I'll slit your throat with a dull knife.

Translation2: You'd better not.)

After everyone had met Frodo, who seemed quite overwhelmed, and rather scared, of some of the taller people, and after they had finished getting their food from the afore mentioned Mr. Frodo, and sat down on the grass to talk, Geneva, Ji Won and Jennifer made everyone get into three lines, or, at least they tried.

Geneva sighed and tried again. "Everyone who goes to Camp Green Lake and has a shovel, sit...HERE!" She shoved Frodo onto the grass and pointed behind him. Nobody moved and Frodo looked anxious.

Jennifer then stood up and whisteled as loud as she could, which was pretty loud, okay, so it was extremely loud. Everyone stood still and Jennifer signaled to Geneva who thanked her before starting again.

"Everyone from Camp Green Lake HERE!" She pointed behind Frodo again who looked more scared than ever. Jennifer leaned down to speak with Frodo. "Don't worry, " She said, "They're just a bunch of juvenile delinquents." Frodo's eyes looked like dinner plates.

Geneva was speaking again. "Everyone who goes to Hogwarts, HERE!" She pointed behind the already seated Ji Won.

"And," She continued, "Everyone who hates the Delancys over here!" she pointed behind Jennifer, who burped contentedly and then grinned.

"Now," She said, "I will point to each of you. You stand up, say your name, Your age, and where you're from." She pointed to Jennifer first, who stood up quickly.

"Hey! My name's Jennifer Skaggs, but you can call me Jenn, or Jenn-Jenn, or-well, that doesn't matter. Um,Yo soy pura Guatemalteca y me gusta bailar el son... Never mind, I'm from Guatemala."

She was interrupted by just about everyone. "Where?"

Jennifer sighed. "It's a country in Central America, which is the skinny part right between South and North America." She grabbed the quite conveniently placed map from Geography class and held it up. She pointed to the general direction of the Arctic ocean and Geneva moved Jenn's finger over to the right spot. "See?"

"Ooooohhh." Jennifer rolled her eyes, hoping that at least Hermione got the general idea. She continued. "And I'm fifteen." Jennifer sat down again.

Geneva pointed to Ji Won, who stood up. "Hello, my name is Ji Won Lee, I'm from Korea, which is in Asia, but I live in Guatemala with Jenn, and Geneva."

She smiled at Draco while she sat down. Needless to say, Draco looked very surprised.

Geneva then pointed to the tallest boy behind Frodo. "Hey," He began, "I'm from Texas, I'm 15, and my name is Zigzag." He sat down and Geneva pointed to a small Italian boy, about her hight, with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. "Heya, I's Racetrack, oah, Race. I's from Manhattan and I's 16." He sat.

Several people later...

Draco stood up. "Hello to all you muggles and mud-bloods," Harry, Fred, and Hermione tried to keep Ron from killing Draco. "I'm from England," He smirked at Jennifer, "Which is in Europe. I'm 16, and, my name is Draco Malfoy, my father is Lucius Malfoy." Ron interrupted him. "We couldn't care less ferret!"

After Geneva seperated the fighting pair she stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Hey-lo! My name is Geneva, I'm 14, and I lived in Africa for eleven years, and the last year I've spent in Guatemala with Jennifer and Ji Won." Geneva took a deep breath. "I'll leave ya'll in a minute but first, all of you with cigaretts and cigars will have to give them to me now. I'll also need all wands and shovels untill further notice."

Jennifer leaned towards Jack, "The cigaretts make your lungs look like rotten sausages...and they make you die young." Jack's eyes widened and he went to talk to Race and Spot. In about two minutes Geneva had a small pile of smoking material at her feet. She flashed Jenn a grin, "Thanks!"

She then moved down the line from Hogwarts. "Wands, please." She received a death-glare along with Draco's wand but ignored it.

"I'm pretty sure you won't mind giving up your shovels." She got a friendly slap on the back and six shovels, at which she moved over to a short black boy who was still hanging on to his shovel. "Don't worry, you'll get it back, I promise." She said to him, finally getting the shovel.

She righted herself. "Righto, now, Zigzag, Skittery, and Fred. Come with me." she motioned to the three tallest boys.

She walked up to the door and knocked, and heard a voice come from inside. "Is it the Sackvill Bagginses?" She then heard a deep laugh. "No, Bilbo, these are the young ones I got to help out your nephew." An uncomfortable silence. "Are you sure Gandalf?"

Everything seemed to be approved of because an anxious voice suddenly called. "Come in!" They all entered the low door and after all were inside, the first thing all three of the boys did was bang their heads on part of the cieling.

"Careful!" Hissed Geneva.

"Easy foah you ta say," Skittery whined, "You'se like five feet tall!"

"Actually, I'm five-four. Good guess." All four moved in the direction the voice had come from.

They came upon Gandalf and a small, grandfatherly looking man with a few too many frown lines on his face.

Geneva stepped forward. "Mr. Baggins," She began, "I would like to thank you profusely for your generosity." She was about to continue but was poked by Zigzag. "What's that mean?" He whispered. "It means thanks for the food and letting us sleep here." Zigzag nodded and backed away slightly, "Oh, OK, go ahead." She looked at him, "Thank you." half-sarcastically.

"Now, Mr. Baggins and Gandalf, will we be able to get everyone inside and settled?" Gandalf looked at the nervous Mr. Baggins, who finally stopped gaping at the three boys and answered.

"Yes, of course. Round everone up and bring them inside."

Geneva smiled for the millionth time that day. "Thank you!" She grabbed all three boys and dragged them into the parlor. "Don't move untill I get everyone inside. And, don't worry, I'll get nicer as soon as I stop having to organize" With that she stepped outside.

Meanwhile...

"What's dat tingy?" Blink asked, pointing to the MP3. Jennifer held it up for inspection. "It's like a music box. Wanna hear?" Without waiting for a response, she shoved the earphones on Blink's head and started playing one of her favorite songs.

"Hey!" Blink exclaimed, "Dat's Race!...and Snipe!...and ME!" Geneva walked out of the house at that moment.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. Jenn took the earphones off Blink and tried to hide them but Geneva took the MP3 from Jenn and shoved it into Jack's hands, who was standing behind her and she thought was Ji Won.

"You have to THINK before you do things!"

Jennifer interrupted, "Geneva..."

"I mean, you might as well have given it to Jack!"

"Geneva..."

"It's quite possible that THAT was the stupidest thing you have ever- what is that noise?"

Geneva was referring to Jack singing along with "Santa Fe".

"Jack." Jenn replied, putting her head in her hands, and proceeding to laugh her head off.

Geneva was about to blow up at Jack but stopped to listen. "Wow, he sings it better live!"

Meanwhile...

"Draco?" Ji Won asked the boy she had been talking with for a half-hour. "Can you teach me how to hex someone?" She gave him the famous Ji Won puppy-dog eyes and the icy heart of the irrepressible Slytherine, well, it melted.

"Sure!" He was about to take out his wand before remembering that Geneva had confiscated it. "I'll have to show you with a twig first though."

Ji Won agreed and grabbed a stick. "OK, go ahead." Draco then took hold of her wrist, then he moved behind her, almost standing over the 5'1 asian girl, and proceeded to explain the 'swish and flick' method.

Meanwhile...

"EVERYONE WHO WISHES I HAD A OVER HERE!" Geneva's shout was met with annoyed eyes. "Hey! Listen and do quickly and I'll only have to shout once! Now, I need to separate you into rooms, obviously." She took a deep breath.

"You will separate yourselves into rooms, I don't have the patience for it, but, all girls sleep in the same room, which means Ginny and Hermione will sleep with us."

She leaned over to Jennifer, "And, yes Jennifer, for the record, you ARE a girl, and NO, you may not sleep in the room that Blink is sleeping in." Geneva received a kick, but continued.

"There are to be six people in each room, except for two groups, the girls's room, and the couch that Armpit is going to sleep on, as no one wants to sleep with Armpit." She took another deep breath, "Now, onward and, um, inward."

In the confusion Geneva almost forgot something. "I will need all leaders in one room, this will include, ahem, Spot, Jack, X-Ray, Draco, although he doesn't have anyone to lead, Harry and, Frodo will supervise." Geneva shed a silent tear for Harry and Frodo. "No, wait," She shouted again. "Harry and Frodo will be replaced by George and Fred Weasley." Geneva dodged the rock thrown at her by Ji Won and usurer everyone inside.

Jennifer managed to pick the right room. Funny thing was, she picked the room first and the group that Blink was in moved in right across the hall. Geneva blamed Jennifer for setting the whole thing, and still doesn't believe that it wasn't Jennifer's fault. The doors of both rooms did look almost the same and Jennifer found herself at the wrong door quite often for the first couple of weeks.

"Oops! Sorry, wrong room!" Jennifer retreated to the correct room, for the second time.

"Smooth Jennifer." Commented Geneva, who was trying on the Shire-ish clothes that had been gathered togeather for all five girls, seeing which ones fit.

Geneva got a slap and a 'shut-up'.

At mid-night that night Jennifer felt a cold hand on her arm and woke up with a jolt. It was Gandalf. "Get the other two and meet me outside, NOW." He commanded.

"Ji Won!" Jenn whispered,

"Wwwhhhaaattt???"

"Gandalf wants to meet us outside. Help me get Noma up."

"Geneva!" Both would've yelled, but they didn't want to wake up their roomies.

"Get the water glass by Hermione's bed." Ji Won told Jennifer.

Ji Won poured the water over Geneva's face, and before she could scream at anyone Jennifer clasped her hand over the tired girl's mouth.

"Gandalf wants us outside." and, ignoring the things Geneva had to say about how Gandalf should get some sleep himself, they dragged her outside.

"May I ask why you're soaked?" Gandalf inquired, when all three girls were in front of him.

Geneva didn't respond. She only pointed to the perpetrators. "Ah, I see, I think." Gandalf cleared his throat. "You must be wondering why you're here. Frodo is going to have to carry out a very dangerous mission. I thought that with all of these boys to help it would be easier." He finished.

"Yeah, kinda got that far." Geneva intoned, "Why are WE here?"

"Well, you know boys, remarkable as they are, I've got to keep them organized, and you all know about them, so I've appointed you three to the task." He waited for Jennifer to pick up her jaw.

"Ji Won, you have the most experience with these Hogwarts people, you are in charge of them, understand?" Ji won nodded and Gandalf moved on to Geneva, who was sitting against the garden gate with her head propped up on her drawn-in knees, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Geneva, you know the hole-digging boys the best, and there aren't too many of them, but," He pointed to Jennifer, "You, since you are the biggest, have the job of keeping the Newsboys organized." Jennifer smiled, and then both her and Ji Won turned to see Geneva, who was asleep again. "Did you hear what Gandalf said?" Geneva just opened one eye, "Huh?" Jennifer sighed. "He said you had to take care of the Holes guys." The only response Geneva made was a mumbled "Can I go to bed now?" and the discussion was over.

In the excitement, Jennifer and Ji Won couldn't get to sleep and talked for two hours before sleeping for the final one they had before breakfast. Funny thing was, they still were awake before anyone else.

Fifteen minutes after they had gotten up, some of the Newsies came out. "Over here!" Said Jennifer. The newsies that were out were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Big table." Was all that a sleepy Jack could manage to say.

"Yeah." Jack sat to Jenn's left, and Blink to her right. She saw that Twitch and Zigzag were already up, so she recruited Ji Won to help her wake up Geneva.

When they entered the room, careful not to step on their roommates, and got on both sides of the bed in which Geneva was sleeping and started jumping.

"Rise and shine! It's tomorrow already!" They chanted.

Geneva looked like she was going to throttle someone but managed to just drag herself out of bed.

As they went out, Geneva seemed to remember the previous night and shlumped over to the table already occupied by Zigzag, Twitch, and Squid.

She mumbled incomprehensibly.

"What?" Zigzag asked, rather alarmed at his tablemate's present state.

"Tea." She finally got out, while holding out a large mug to be filled.

"Right here." Zigzag poured her a cup full of the steaming liquid.

She mumbled her thanks and downed the drink in two gulps. She then held out her cup for more, all this without really opening her eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, a little bit more awake.

Zigzag answered, "Muffins, toast, bacon, scones, coffee, sausages, tea, and pancakes."

Geneva brightened. "Pass the muffins?"

Steffie and Annie were sitting in the back seat of Geneva's mom's car, wondering when Jennifer, Geneva, and Ji Won were coming out. Mom spoke first.

"Annie, Could you please go and get the girls. They were supposed to be waiting in front of the house when I came."

Annie, Geneva's sister, hopped out of the car. "Sure. Just a second." And started inside, but Steffie, Ji Won, Geneva, and Jennifer's friend, insisted that she was going in with Annie.

They rang the doorbell, but nobody answered, and so, our brave little friends entered. They couldn't find anybody, which will be no surprise to our readers, but Annie and Steffie didn't know what we do.

After several choruses of 'anybody home' they decided to check in Jennifer's room, in which the TV resided.

"Dude, I never got to watch this movie! My mom said I was staying up too late when I started it and then I had to return the movie the next day." Steffie stated in her Spanish accent.

"It's really good. But, if 'Lord of the Rings' is on why aren't they HERE?" Annie asked nobody in particular. Annie was about to make a comment on how it would be just like the girls to hide when they were supposed to be leaving when one of Geneva's commonly used sarcastic comments caught her attention.

Annie and Steffie, who had also noticed it, payed close attention to the screen. It took a moment for them to realize that Ji Won, Geneva, and Jennifer were IN the movie.

"Wow, I wonder how they managed that?" Annie tapped the screen.

There was a loud booming sound and the earth shook, 'accidentally' making Ji Won fall right into Draco's arms.

"What was that?" Geneva asked, picking her tea cup off of Zigzag's lap where it had fallen in her surprise.

"That felt like the Guatemalan earthquake in 1976!" Jennifer yelled.

"There is a 1976?" Asked the newsies.

"You were alive in 1976?" Asked all the others.

"Yes, and No my parents were though. I wasn't borne until 1988." She said.

" There is a 1988?" Asked the newsies.

" There's a 2004." She said as she shook Jack off her arm, where he was holding on for dear life. Then straightened out her legs, which were under her when the earthquake happened, which made them be twisted into the most awkward position.

Then in a puff of smoke and a flash Annie appeared over Geneva. "Magget!" Yelled Geneva jumping up to give Annie a hug.

In another smoke and flash Steffie Appeared on Jack's lap. "What the..." Thankfully the last part of Jack's comment was drowned by Steffie's, "Oh my gosh!"

Steffie's reflexes didn't seem to be working right seeing as how she wouldn't get off Jack's lap. "Um, could you..." Started Jack, but was interrupted yet again by Steffie.

"Oh, yes sorry." She said jumping off. She ran over to where Jennifer was and whispered something in her ear. Jennifer looked at her and shook her head and whispered something back. Steffie nodded in agreement.


End file.
